1.Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a user terminal apparatus, a message exchange system, and a method for displaying a message, and more particularly, to a user terminal apparatus which can display messages which are input through a plurality of other user terminal apparatuses, a message exchange system, a method for displaying a message, and a method for exchanging a message.
2.Description of the Related Art
As mobile terminal apparatuses such as mobile phones have been increasingly used, various kinds of mobile services have been developed and commercialized.
In particular, location-based services that can provide information a user wants in real life according to a location of a mobile terminal apparatus are in the spotlight. For example, when a user wants to find a nearby restaurant in a region where he/she is located, the user can easily search for information on nearby restaurants using the location-based service through his/her mobile terminal apparatus.
In recent years, as bandwidths of communication networks have increased and smartphones which can provide plenty of visual information through a large size display have been introduced, location-based services applying a user's experience have been developed. For example, the Google map application, which displays a map on a smartphone and displays information on locations of facilities existing in the real world and service contents on the map, is representative of the location-based services.
Separately, a traditional text message service which enables a message to be exchanged between mobile terminal apparatuses has been steadily used.
However, such a text message service is satisfactory as a means for exchanging individual information between mobile terminal apparatuses, but does not provide a function of sharing location information of users Likewise, the above-described location-based service provides information on a user's location that is necessary in real life, but does not provide a function of communicating with users of other mobile terminal apparatuses.
Accordingly, a new type of mobile service that appropriately combines a communication service for exchanging a message between mobile terminal apparatuses and the above-described location-based service may be considered. Such a service is expected to provide a new user experience by combining a social network and a virtual world providing real world information.